Jessie's Guy
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Draco and Jessie are friends but what happens when Draco wants Jessie's guy and that guy happens to be Harry Potter?


**Jessie's Guy**

a/n - Hey there, another Drarry Fan Fiction here. Using the song Jesse's Girl (Glee version!) and changing it to guy. Draco's fellow Slytherin has been dating Harry Potter and now Draco wants to make him his. Set in AU, Harry's parents and everyone else is alive and the house rivalry isn't that strong. Okay on with the story.

Draco watched Harry and Jessie as they stood together outside the Defence Against The Dark Arts class room, Jessie, all six foot, brown eyes and brown hair and fair skin was draped around Harry. Draco and Jessie had been friends for years but since Jessie had brought Harry into his life that didn't matter anymore and tonight everyone was going to find that fact out. Draco walked over to them before they could get to personal.

"Hey Jess, Harry."

"Hey Draco." Harry said, smiling at him, almost making Draco lose his train of thought.

"Your parents coming to the show tonight?" The blond asked referring to the yearly talent show.

"Yeah, they wouldn't miss Kate would they?" Harry said, talking about his younger sister. Katie was in her forth year, two years below Harry and she was in Ravenclaw, Harry in Gryffindor.

"What's she singing?" Draco asked, risking getting lost in those emerald orbs.

"Some muggle song, Love Story I think its called."

"Can't say I know it."

"Didn't think you would." Harry said smiling. Jessie looked between the two of them, not liking what he saw.

"Come on H, let's go in." Harry cast a smile Draco's way and Draco would have swore that there was something in Harry's eyes, he knew that Harry didn't really want to be with Jessie, Draco had seen the signs, he had become more distant, saying he had homework or had promised to spend time with Ron and Hermione, Draco knew it wasn't true, he and Harry were in the same classes so they had the same amount of work, not a lot in the lead up to Summer and Ron and Hermione were quite happy spending time alone since they had finally stopped dancing around their feelings for each other. Harry just didn't know how to get out of the relationship, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, the saint that he was, he didn't realise he was only hurting himself in the long run. Tonight Draco was going to tell Harry what he felt about him and hoped that he was reading the signs right, the looks, the smiles, the sticking up for each other when their friends said bad things about the other, the fact that they seemed to have so much in common in every aspect of their lives, yeah tonight was the night he was going to get Jesse's Guy.

Draco watched Katie Potter on stage as she sang her heart out, she was a good singer, a real fresh element to her voice that Draco really liked. The blond moved his gaze from the youngest Potter on stage to the table of Potters, Mr and Mrs Potter were gazing up at their daughter as she owned the crowd, Draco moved his gaze over to look at Harry and was surprised to see green eyes on him. Harry smiled and mouthed 'Good Luck.' Draco smiled back, feeling nerves for the first before a performance, see Draco is a pro, he had a voice that the whole school loved, it had helped him step out from his father's shadow. That's why, Ginny Weasley, she was organizing the show had but him down to sing last, close the show with a bang. Just as Katie finished her song and left the stage to deafening applause and the next performer hit the stage, Draco stood up to go back stage to change and get ready.

Draco stuck his head around the curtain to see Jessie slip into the seat next to Harry, he kissed the black haired boy wizard but got very little reaction out of him, instead Harry just glanced over to where Draco had been sitting two minuets before. That was it! Tonight he was getting Jessie's guy.

Draco changed into his performance clothes, tight black jeans, a skin tight white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, a silver stud in his ear, with a thin silver chain around his neck and a tiny amount of jet black eyeliner.

"Okay boys and girls, last one of the night, the awesome Draco Malfoy!" Ginny shouted over her loud speaker, not that Draco thought she needed one, people in the three broomsticks would be able to hear her without it. Draco stepped on into the bright lights, his band, Blaise, Seamus, Dean behind him, taking the positions.

"Hey people!" the audience screamed back at him, the feeling that Draco always got when he was on stage was starting to find him, filling him with the confidence he needed to do this.

"Right so the song I've got for you tonight has a message behind it and after the first few lines you should get it. I might be murdered in my sleep after this so enjoy it as it might be the last time, here we go!"

The lights went down and the band struck up,

"_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah, I know he' been,_

_a good friend of mine,_

_But lately something's changed_

_And it ain't hard to define,_

_Jessie's got himself a guy,_

_And I wanna make him mine,_

_And he's watching him with those eyes,_

_And he's loving him with that body,_

_I just know it,_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding him,_

_In his arms late,_

_Late at night,_

_You know I wish I had Jessie's guy,_

_I wish I had Jessie's guy,_

_Where can I find a man like that?"_

Draco chanced a glance at the Potter table, James was looking a bit green around the gills, Lilly was patting him on the back while still listing to Draco declaring his love for her son with a sparkle in her eyes, Katie was smiling so much Draco was worried her face might split in two and Harry, well Harry was breathing very shallow and looking at Draco with love filled eyes, not noticing Jessie trying to distract him. The look Harry was giving him give him the confidence to carry on and also change a lyric very slightly.

"_I play along with the charade,_

_There doesn't seem to be,_

_A reason to change,_

_You know I feel so dirty,_

_When they start talking cute,_

_I wanna tell him I love him,_

_So I hope the point isn't moot,_

_But she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she'd loving him with that body,_

_I just know it,_

_And he's holding him,_

_in his arms late, late at night,_

_You know I wish had Jessie's guy,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's guy,_

_Where can I find a man like that,_

_Like Jessie's guy, _

_I wish I had Jessie's guy_

_Where can I find a man,_

_Where can I find a man like that?_

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me,_

_I've been funny,_

_I've been cool with the lines,_

_Ain't that the way,_

_loves suppose to be,_

This time Draco glanced around and picked some faces out of the crowd, Dumbledore had a knowing smile on his face, did he know everything? Lupin had left his class room to watch the show and had a small smile on his face, Sirius had dragged all of the Quidditch teams in to see the show and he had a massive grin on his face, thinking about how Old Prongs was taking this news. Draco brought his focus back for the last part of the song.

"_Tell me,_

_Where can I find a man like that?_

_You know, I wish I had Jessie's guy,_

_I wish that I had Jessie's guy,_

_I want Jessie's guy,_

_Where can I find a man like that?,_

_Like Jessie's guy_

_I wish I had Jessie's guy,_

_I want, I want Jessie's guy!"_

When Draco had finished the crowd erupted in cheers and applause and screaming. The blonde wiped the slight sweat caused by the bright lights off his fore head and looked out to the Potter table, Harry wasn't there but he saw Jessie storming out of the great hall. Draco began to look around for Harry but he didn't have to look far as Harry was walking on to the stage, his green eyes glued on the blonde, he stopped inches away from Draco, taking a hand in his own and locking green and grey,

"Why didn't you say anything, Dray?"

"How could I? You're Jessie's guy."

"Not anymore." Harry smiled before they both closed the tiny gap between them, lips meeting for the first time but certainly not the last.

The End

Xxx

So what did y'all think?


End file.
